The Summer of Mistrust
by BellaBunny1292
Summary: This story is about the summer that Sirius ranaway from the house of Black. What happened? What was he thinking when it happened? Why did he decide James? First Fanfic! Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Characters.**

On a fine August morning, a young boy sat in his room going down memory lane. This 16-year-old boy had short curly black hair and his name was Sirius Black. Sirius had a grin across his face as he remembered the past memories of running through the forest with Remus, James, and Peter. How the wind felt wonderful against his face and the exhilarating feeling of running faster than normal speed, the excitement of racing against James who is almost impossible to beat due to the fact that his animagus form is a stallion.

The memories of James and Sirius's pranks against Professor Slughorn brought a smile to Sirius's face. Like hexing his cauldron to follow him behind him and everywhere he looked it would be behind him and he could never find it. Of course they always ended up having detention, but they were together and if they weren't they had the two-way mirrors so it wouldn't be a big problem.

Another person crossed Sirius's mind and angered him. He had long greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and cold black eyes. That person was Severus "Snivelus" Snape. That git was annoying and should not even exist. Rambling on and on about "PureBloods and Mudbloods" and how they should not be in the same school. That reminded him about living in this house. "The great Black house." Disgusting. Sirius hated living in this house and his parents and how they discriminated against Half Bloods and Muggle Borns. How they supported You-Know-Who's morals.

Just that minute Sirius's father called from downstairs and he sounded angry.

"SIRIUS ARTICULUS BLACK!!!! GET DOWNSTAIRS THIS MINUTE!"

Sirius knew that this meant big trouble.

**Authors Note: Cliffie! Sorry! But please review. I will try to put up the next chapter up soon. Reviews! . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you to my beta, Edward'AtTheDisco. And thanks to MilyMB, dollymixrocout loud, RemusSiriusJames, and Kzurten Kidaurqoi who reviewed and read my story. Sorry it took so long to update but I had 6 tests to study for! . I also had so much homework. Honors gives a lot of work! Push the purple button when you're done and review! Please, enjoy this chapter in 3, 2, 1..**

**Disclaimer: I don't the Harry Potter characters.**

**Fight**

Sirius knew that he was in some kind of trouble, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. For a second Sirius thought to ignore his father and just do his homework, but Sirius knew that if he did he would get beat again. Therefore, Sirius trudged, slowly, and carefully, downstairs and into the sitting room to find his father sitting on the recliner with a sour, serious, ugly expression, the one he used for whenever he had wanted to

talk about something serious and unimportant, most of the time to Sirius.

"Sirius, we need to talk."

Like Sirius didn't already know that, but he replied,

"What about Dad?"

"I found out that you are causing quite a bit riffraff in school, and as Blacks we don't do this sort of thing. We are respectable people, and I want you to stay away from James and those other boys."

Sirius was appalled at this fact and his father could see that.

"You should hang out with the Slytherins and your brother, Regulus. That is where you belong. Honestly I can't believe you ended up in Gryfindor when our entire family lineage has ended up in Slytherin, except for the few scum that ended up in the family."

Sirius knew he was talking about "Dromeda" or Andromeda Black, who was Sirius's favorite cousin and thinking on how his father was calling her scum was getting Sirius angrier by the minute, but he kept his cool.

"Well Dad, there is a first time for everything."

"That excuse does not hide the fact that the people you 'hang' with are not respectable."

"Dad, I do hang out with respectable peop-"

"Oh, so you call that werewolf friend of yours "respectable" he is nothing more than a half breed. A filthy piece of –"

Sirius was never this angry at his father than he was now. He felt hurt, crushed, and appalled at his father and wished he could just hex him into oblivion.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL REMUS A HALF BREED YOU MISERABLE OLD GIT!!!!"

Sirius took out his wand and was about to hex his father when Mrs. Black entered the room and exclaimed,

"What is going on here?! Sirius! Don't shout at your father!"

"It's not my fault he's a git."

Mrs. Black eyes bugged out and her face turned red with anger.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DISGRACE TO THE NOBLE BLACK FAMILY!!!!! BE GONE WITH YOU AND GO UP TO YOUR ROOM!! AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS!!!"

"You know what mother, maybe I won't go to my room, maybe I won't even stay in this stupid, miserable old house anymore! Maybe I will even run away!"

Mrs. Black only laughed,

"Oh and I suppose you will go to your aunts house? Don't worry, I will make sure every Black will reject you and if they take you in, they will be sorry."

Apparently, due to all the noise and commotion this particular argument was causing, Regulus had heard of this bit of information and exclaimed in joy as he bounced off the steps.

"Sirius is leaving?!"

Sirius glared at his brother and said rather hotly,

"What do you think, stupid troll?"

Sirius then stormed past his brother, up the steps and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

**What do you think of that chapter?! Intense and please reviews, reviews, reviews!!! . Thanks to all the people who reviewed last time!! Will try to update soon!! Until next time!****Press the purple button! I know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for taking such a long time. I had soooooo many projects and had no time to update. I am sorry. . Thanks so much to my Beta, Edward'AtTheDisco and to these people who reviewed. RemusSiriusJames, Sylwithia, sorrow-ever-lasting, fantasygirl26, dollymixrocoutloud, and MilyMB. Enjoy this next chapter in 3,2,1….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did then Sirius would not have died! **

**Trip**

Sirius ran upstairs and into his room. He began cramming his belongings in his suitcase quickly. While the entire time he just wanted to hex his father and mother so bad that it took everything he got to restrain himself from doing so for it would result in him facing dire consequences. First, he would be expelled. Woop-dee-doo. Second he would be arrested in Askaban and then he would be kicked out of the house. The last thought wasn't so bad but where would he go?

Where would he go? Sirius cursed silently under his breath and sat down. He had to think of a place to go. He couldn't go to a Black's house because they hated him for being in Gryfindor, Slytherins enemy. Sirius was glad that he could go against this family. He could go to his cousin's house, but recalled the memory of what his mother said,

"_Oh and I suppose you will go to your aunts house? Don't worry, I will make sure every Black will reject you and if they take you in, they will be sorry."_

He shuddered at the thought and the expression on her face when she said that. The cold, cruel look in her eyes, the flaring of her nostrils, and the sneer on her face as she said that. That memory would stay with him for the rest of his life. Sirius looked at his bag and looked at the item on top. It was a picture of his friends. The day after O.W.L.S finished and they were outside right next to the lake. It was the same place that James had hexed Snivelus. Sirius smiled at the thought. Snivelus needed a good hex at times. Especially after calling Lily that name. The look on James face when he said that. Anger flashed through his face, but what was worse was the look on Lily's face. She had shock, sadness, and anger all mixed into one. When she called that snake for the first time the name we call him, it felt like pure bliss.

Lily and Snivelus were friends from first year. Though Sirius could not understand what she saw in him which could appeal to her as a best friend. When they were separated into different houses they still were the best of friends. Snivelus gave Lily the lovesick look all the time. It was easy to tell that he was in love with her. James was in love with Lily as well and Snivelus and James were enemies from the moment they laid eyes on each other. Lily absolutely hated James. Most likely because he was a trickster and was so straightforward on dating her. He was also very immature at times and loved to play pranks on Snivelus.

James was at the far left of the picture smiling and waving happily with his hair ruffled in the same sticking up motion. Sirius was next to him, smiling widely making the peace sign and Remus was standing next him, smiling but seemed to be still. He was not the one to move a lot. Finally there was Peter. The small mousy boy was standing at the far right, smiling sheepishly with watery beady eyes and practically jumping up and down in his spot with his excitement.

Glancing at the photo, memories flooded his mind. Then inspiration hit. He could go to one of their houses! But whose? Remus was on vacation to Romania with his mum and dad and even if he was not then he could not because he lived in a small apartment with very little space. What about Peter? He was in Egypt with his parents and wouldn't be back until school starts. All hope seemed lost until he got a glimpse of the mirror he had. That's it! He'd go to James' house! Sirius recalled the memory of what James said to him one day when Sirius told him about the life he had,

"That life must suck. You can always stay with me anytime. No matter what" 

James was smiling when he said that and giving Sirius the "thumbs up". Remembering that, Sirius felt grateful towards his best friend. So Sirius picked up the mirror and called James' name. He waited a moment, but his face didn't show up, so Sirius decided to show up as a surprise. He put away his homework and his telescope as well as all his books in his suitcase and closed the lid. He placed his wand in his pocket and headed for the window. With a last glance at his room, he slipped out of the window and towards James' home, vowing to never return to "The House of Black"

**Authors Note: What do you think? Love it, Like it, Hate it? Tell me! . Plz press the purple button! Whoever does will get a hug from their favorite character in Harry Potter. Just tell me the name and I will put it in my next chapter. Reviews if you want a hug from your favorite characters! . **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story and as I promised the people who reviewed gets hugs from their favorite characters! RemusSiriusJames: Remus . 

**MilyMB: Sirius .**

**Sylwithia: Remus .**

**Fantasygirl26: Sirius**

**Thanks to Mary Gooby who reviewed but didn't ask for a hug. . Same with dollymixrocoutloud, but you rock! All the others who reviewed, you rule! Thank you to my Beta! You get hugs from all the characters! (Especially Harry Potter) She made this possible! Enjoy this in 3, 2, 1…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (If I did then I would be a millionaire .)**

_**Unexpected Surprises**_

Sirius walked away from Grimmauld Place until he could no longer see it and sat down. He was underage; so that meant he couldn't use magic. His wand lay uselessly in his pocket as he thoughts like "what would James have done at a time like this?" ran through his mind. Sirius sat there and pondered solutions for his dilemma. James would have broken the rules, but Sirius could not do that! He was in enough trouble as it was, he could not afford to break the rules otherwise he would be in much greater trouble with his parents and worst of all, Sirius could be expelled if he used magic! No, there had to be another choice, another solution. He could walk, but that would take too long. He could use Muggle transportation like a train or car or… a bus. Sirius leaped up. That's it! He could call the Knight Bus! It didn't require magic so he would be safe and it was wizard transportation too! Sirius rummaged through his left pocket in hope of finding some spare change. Aha! Sirius held out a few sickles in his palm. Just enough for a ride to James's place. Sirius stuck out his wand toward the road and in an instant the Knight Bus appeared. The door opened and a small stubby man with a graybeard and mustache came out.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, the bus to transport lost abandoned Wizards and Witches to their destination. I am Will Warbler and I will be your conductor for today," the man said.

Will took Sirius's bag, collected Sirius's money, and went to the front of the bus. Sirius took his seat right behind the bus driver and Will gave him the ticket stub and told to hold on. Sirius was well aware of what to do, for he already had boarded the Knight Bus once before during Christmas.

A few Christmases ago, during Sirius' first year of Hogwart's his parents had dumped him on the Knight Bus by himself and thrown in a little change along for good measure for they were too lazy and drunk to go and take him to the train station. They did not mind at all taking Regulus because he was their favorite son, but they did not want to take Sirius as well. His parents were extremely disappointed from the moment they heard Sirius was chosen into the house of Gryfindor instead of Slytherin like all his relatives before him. They feared he would betray them and did not like the idea of a Gryffindor taking over the Black estate. It was his first time on the Knight Bus and Sirius was pretty excited, but that all changed once he boarded the bus. It was the worst ride he ever had in his life and he promised himself he would never go on the Knight Bus unless it was in an extreme emergency. Considering the position he was in, this was an extreme emergency. Sirius was broken from thoughts as he heard Will say,

"Take it away Ern."

As the old bus driver shifted the gear and the bus shot forward, Sirius fell out of his seat and onto the floor. He got back onto his seat, but the bus took a sharp turn and he fell down and skid across the floor. When he got back up and onto his seat, the bus stopped and Sirius slammed against the window his face skidding down, saliva trailing. A lady got out and the bus shot forward once again. During the entire trip, Sirius kept getting thrown out of his seat, and it resulted in him being beaten up black and blue from the impact of slamming into the walls.

The Bus came to a screeching halt, as Sirius glanced out of his window. There he saw James' neighborhood and he nervously boarded out of the bus and walked down the winding road down an alley of houses lined in straight rows. The Bus took off leaving Sirius alone, feeling anxious.

Sirius planned what he would say to James as he walked past the houses, imagining James' reaction. He would probably look blankly at Sirius standing at the door and punch him in the arm playfully saying something like,

"Sirius! What are you doing here?! Come on in. Bloody Hell! Sirius, you look terrible what happened to you!"

James would take him inside and introduce him to his parents and they would have tea together. That would end quickly. Then they would go upstairs and Sirius would tell his story and James would curse Sirius's parents the entire time. When James would hear that Sirius went on the Knight Bus, he would laugh and say,

"So that's why you look like Snivelus after we got done with him last year."

In their fifth year at Hogwarts, Snivelus insulted Lily and James got really ticked. We went at night standing next to the bathroom waiting for Snivelus, using the Marauders Map that they invented, and tortured him. We gave him the Swirly and hexed him till he promised to never insult Lily again and that he would keep his mouth shut. Of course we didn't believe him so we led him to the Slytherin dorm and use the memory charm to make him forget what we did and made a fake memory of us coming on to him and telling him to stop insulting Lily.

Sirius would laugh hard and James would laugh too, then they would say what they did over the summer and see if any one had contact with their friends. Then they would go play Quidditch. After that they would go do the summer homework and wish that Remus were there to help them and they would also think of new tricks to do on the teachers next year. They would celebrate Sirius's birthday late with treacle tarts and butter beer and a contest to see who would get the nastiest flavor in "Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans." As usual it would be James and he would laugh and joke around. It would be the best summer of their lives.

Sirius smiled at the thought and chuckled softly. He kept walking until he came to a dead end with a large house on top of a hill. Sirius huffed to the top of the hill and came to the door. Sirius reluctantly tapped the door twice. It finally creaked open, surprising Sirius as he found himself face-to-face, shocked at whom had opened the door.

**A/N: I am sooo sorry! I left you at a Cliffie. . The more people who review then the faster I will write the next story. I want at least 6 reviews. Plz press the purple button. Those lucky 6 required people who review first will get a cookie! You want a cookie? Press the purple button! .**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note: Sorry guys, I won't be able to update until after December 1 because I have this huge test to cram for and no time to update. For the cookies ill tell you now,

**I got the required 6 reviews! High five team! I need 3 or more reviews to get to the next chapter because if you don't the story will be discontinued so those people who read and don't review I suggest you review, OK? Here are the people who deserves cookies!!!, Thanks so much to my Beta and all the people who reviewed!!**

**Thanks to:**

**Thanks Mary Gooby, you get it served to you by Sirius. **

**Thanks Sylwithia, you get it served it to you by Remus.**

**Thanks itsalltoofamiliar, you get it served to you by Harry Potter.**

**Thanks fantasygirl26, you get it served to you by Sirius Black shirtless ..**

**Thanks to dollymixrocoutloud, you get it served to you by Harry.**

**Thanks to MilyMB, you get it served to you by Sirius.**

**Thanks to EdwardAtThe'Disco, you get it served to you by Harry and a big hug from me for being a successful Beta!**

**Where are you RemusSiriusJames?! I missed your reviews! Come back soon! So sorry for the inconvenience! I will try to update as son as I can after the test! Thanks soooo much for supporting me!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey, sorry guys! I know this took forever but my beta was a little busy and needed time to do homework and stuff for school so she was really busy. I also took the test that I was studying for and I have no clue if I passed or not. I really don't know. Thanx to my beta Edward'AtTheDisco, she is awesome! dolly, I know I took forever but here it is now. So you don't have to hurt me. :) These people get a big thanx for being the only people who reviewed Mary Gooby and dollymixrocoutloud! I know I said three reviews or the story is discontinued but I need to type ideas out of my head. Thanx so much for reviewing! Story starts in 3…2…1…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**First Expectations**

Sirius kept walking until he came to a dead end with a large house on top of a hill. He huffed to the top of the hill and came to the door. He reluctantly tapped the door twice. It finally creaked open, surprising Sirius as he found himself face-to-face, shocked at whom had opened the door.

_  
_An old withered man with a slight hunchback stood in front of him. He had the look of someone who just woke up from a pleasant sleep. His eyes were drooping and he looked barely coherent.

He was dressed in a black robe; an old red sweater seemed to show beneath it. He had short, gray, scruffy hair that stuck up in the back and a twinkle in his hazel-colored eyes. He looked like exactly like James, well, what he would look like if he were around sixty.

Sirius stared, dumb-founded at the man, unable to say anything. Sirius knew it was rude, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. The old man cleared his throat and asked in a gruff voice,

"Well, what do you want?" 

Sirius looked at the old man's face and stammered,

"I…I…I think I'm at the wrong address. Do…do you know where James Potter lives?" 

The man looked at Sirius for a second, broke into a wide, toothy grin and laughed. Sirius just stared at him, a bit surprised to see that he was laughing. What was so funny?

The old man wiped a tear from his eye and said,

"Well kiddo, you have the right address! Come in, come in! Make your self at home." 

Sirius entered, a small smile spreading across his face. He could not help but feel bothered by something. This _couldn't_ have been the right address. James did not live with an old man! Unless…the old man was actually James himself! What if he accidentally drank an aging potion and was toying with him! Sirius needed to reverse the spell somehow and fast! 

The old man led Sirius to a comfy couch by the fire and told him that he would go get them butterbeers. The house was small, yet cozy. It was a one-floor house with two bedrooms and one bathroom. The house was painted red and gold, Gryfindor colors. James' favorite colors. The kitchen was connected to the sitting room and the bedrooms were Jack-and-Jill style.

The old man came back with two dusty bottles of butterbeer and a bottle-cap opener. He gave Sirius one and the opener. Sirius muttered a thank you and opened the bottle. He brought the bottle to his mouth and drank. The liquid was warm and frothy. He finished it and sat there staring at the old man. The old man stared back at him and that went on for 10 minutes. Finally, Sirius broke the silence and asked,

"I know this might sound weird, but…"

Sirius paused, thinking of how to go on and after a few moments spluttered out,

"Well, are you James Potter?"

The old man looked confused for a moment and then laughed a loud, booming laugh. Sirius was offended, why would he laugh at a question like that? Shouldn't he get mad like a normal man would and start cursing him or was he a nut job? The old man continued to laugh for several minutes until he could finally hold himself together to reply,

"Ha, no son. Of course not. Haha Why would you think that?"

"Well, you look just like him and knowing James, he would accidentally hex himself or drink an aging potion thinking it was a bottle of butterbeer…"

The old man smiled and said,

"I do? Well, it's most likely because I am his grandfather, Andrew Potter."

Sirius's jaw dropped. James never told him he lived with his grandfather! What happened to his parents? Why hadn't he told him, his best friend? Or any of his best friends for that matter.

"Do you know where James is now?"

Mr. Potter sat smiling with his eyes closed. Sirius waited patiently for him to reply. Mr. Potter opened his eyes and said,

"I believe he's in his room doing something. That boy is always up to something. Amazing imagination that boy has. He probably closed the door and put earmuffs on otherwise he would have came downstairs by now. The door is next to the bathroom on the right. On the Jack side." 

Sirius thanked him and walked towards the door. What could James possibly be doing now? Why would he need complete silence? Was his Grandpa that loud? Sirius twisted the doorknob, anxious to see his best friend again.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hee Hee, I'm evil! What do you think? Good or bad? I want your opinion! This chapter was much longer but I split it up into two chapters. Sorry. I am starting to update faster now. I have the next chapter all typed up but I need it betated. ****:) The people who review will get to go to any country they want with a character from Harry Potter! Tell me the name of the country and the character and I'll put it in the next chapter. :) I need **_**at least**_** 7 reviews! Push the purple button! I know you want to…**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey faithful reviewers and readers! I updated faster didn't I? Isn't that so awesome! I am getting on time. I am starting to avail this stupid writer's block, huzzah! Yay me! The song I was listening to while I was writing this was "Cold" by Crossfade and I know it has nothing to do with Harry Potter but I just love it! It actually has something more to do with "Kare Kano 13, 14, 15" and "Naruto". I know I am such an Anime freak, but I can't help it. It is so awesome:) You should listen to this song guys! I wrote a poem for Harry Potter and I would really love it if you checked it out and REVIEWED!!! If you review I would love you for life! This chapter is a lot longer than the last one, I'll have to admit. Anyway, enough of me. Thanx so much to my Beta Edward'AtTheDisco!!! She deserves at least 30 hugs from Harry Potter (Ron Weasley, in her case. .)!!! Also these faithful reviewers get to go to a country with their favorite characters,

Emowolf: Sirius and they go to Spain! Have fun!

Mirah

tripletoffredandgeorge

MilyMB

RemusSiriusJames

pirateprincess

Thanx so much guys! dolly where are you! fantasygirl! I miss you guys! Story starts in 3…2…1…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (It belongs to J.K Rowling, lucky lass!) **

Meeting and Questions 

Sirius entered the room and found James at his desk. James was in his PJs and his hair was even more ruffled than usual. His hazel eyes were scanning the paper at his desk intently, while a pencil stuck out of his mouth. He was wearing earmuffs, just as his grandpa suspected he would. Sirius felt a bit more mischievous than usual, so he decided to play a trick on his old friend.

Sirius tiptoed to the back of the cluttered room and picked up the cup of water on the floor. He walked slowly to the back of James. He carefully pulled the back of James shirt so that it gave the water he was about to pour entry. He dumped the water down his shirt.

James sprang up and cursed loudly. He turned toward Sirius with an angry expression on his face, but when he saw Sirius his face went blank. After a second he punched Sirius playfully on the shoulder and said,

"Bloody Hell, Sirius! What was that for?! I've missed ya mate! When did you come?"

Sirius laughed,

"If you weren't covering your ears with those blasted earmuffs you might have heard me come in through the door. What were you doing anyhow?"

"Homework."

Sirius's jaw dropped open. He couldn't believe it. James? Doing _homework?_ Not only doing it, but _without Remus to copy of from?? _What reduced James to this odious deed?

James laughed. Sirius's expression must have given off his thoughts because James then said,

"I know what you're thinking. Why would I be doing my homework without Remus? Well,

Slughorn said that if I didn't do my homework then he's going to give me detention for the first semester and stop me from joining the Quidditch team again. You know that Remus is on vacation, so I can't ask him. If I tried through owl it would never been done.

"Also, the captain would kill me if I weren't on the team. Who would want Slytherin to win the cup beside them?"

Sirius laughed and looked around James cluttered room. His walls were painted gold and yellow, like the rest of the house. His desk was next to the door and covered with books and papers related to school. His bed was next to the window in the far right of the room. The lamp was on the bedside table with a book called "Quidditch Throughout The Ages" lying on the flat surface next to an empty glass. His clothes were spread all over the room and his suitcase was open with his Quidditch clothes still in it. Quidditch posters hung on all four corners and walls of the room.

James put on his glasses and after Sirius was finished looking around the cluttered mess, beckoned him out of the room and down the stairs. Sirius followed. They stopped in the kitchen and James, waving out his hand as a gesture of introduction towards his grandfather who sat in a chair, looking out the window, said,

"Gramps, look who's here."

Mr. Potter looked up at Sirius. He smiled, his teeth seeming to be all in place and said,

"I see you've found James. Andrew Potter and you are?"

"Sirius. Sirius Black."

James looked back and forth between Sirius and his grandpa. It looked like there was no need for any introductions. James shrugged and asked Sirius whether he wanted anything.

Sirius looked up from Mr. Potter into James hazel eyes. Sirius did not feel hungry or thirsty. He said no and then, looking back at Mr. Potter, he said good-bye.

James and Sirius both then headed to James' room. When they got there, Sirius landed on his bed, resembling a gray lump. James got a chair and sat next to the bed. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So Sirius, what brings you here?" asked James, breaking the silence.

Sirius sat up and started his story. He started from where his dad insulted his friends and where his mother threatened him. He told about the escape and the painful trip on the Knight Bus all the way to the part of his expectations of his grandpa and into his room. The whole time James listened, not saying a word. A few disgusted looks here and there, but not one interruption. When Sirius finished his story there was a moment of silence and then James cursed loudly.

"That ugly piece of shit! He deserves hell! If it were me--"

He went on cursing for five minutes straight till, Sirius suspecting that his anger faded out, ceased. James looked at Sirius, not apologizing for his burst of profanities at his parents (although there really was no need for one, seeing has how Sirius felt like doing the same).

"So, you remembered?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded and smiled. James looked into Sirius's eyes and smiled. He punched Sirius in the arm and laughed. Sirius laughed and punched him back. After the round of laughing and punching finally came to a halt, they began to ask each other of their summers. They discussed their OWL grades, both failing Potions class, as per usual, and planned to give Slughorn a bite or two for failing them. They talked about what homework they finished and what they had left to do. They also talked about Quidditch and the teams that were winning and losing. Pretty soon it was dark outside and it was time for supper.

They could smell the roast beef cooking in the oven. They bounded down the stairs to eat, smells of the roast beef wafting in and filling their nostrils.

When they reached the kitchen, silverware was lain out on the table, the roast beef in the center and biscuits and salad round the sides of the platter. James' grandpa was sitting at the table and there was an old woman at the stove stirring soup.

"Hey, Gran," said James, slipping into one of the chairs. Sirius stood at the side of the chair next to James, knowing that he was about to be introduced.

The woman looked around, smiling.

"And hello to you too James. Oh my! And who is this?

The woman turned to Sirius, her smile still plastered on her face. She appeared to be good-natured lady. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle while a bit of flour stuck out, looking whiter then usual in her black hair. She appeared to be around fifty, her wrinkles, though not obvious, inhabited her pale, pale face.

"Gran, this is Sirius. My best buddy."

"Well, hello Sirius. I'm Agatha Potter, James' grandma. He's told us so much about you. You look famished! Come and eat!"

Sirius blushed and finally sat in the chair he stood next to. Mrs. Potter put soup in cups using her wand then levitated them to the table. Mrs. Potter sat at the table and then they began to eat. The food was delicious. Sirius finished everything in his plate. Mrs. Potter took out her wand and transfigured the dead flowers in the middle of the table into treacle tarts after they finished eating. They each took one gratefully and stuffed it into their mouths. When they finished, James and Mr. Potter let out a loud belch.

Mrs. Potter looked disgusted and embarrassed. Then, Sirius let out a belch as well. She looked at him and then laughed. She lifted her wand once again and the dishes lifted up into the air, floated to the sink, and started to clean themselves.

Sirius and James, seeing that they were not needed, thumped up the stairs into James's room and sat on the floor. Sirius complimented James's grandma while punching him in the shoulder and blushing. After not finding anything to say, James and Sirius decided to begin their Transfiguration homework.

Sirius was on a question on the incantation of transfiguring a mouse into a teapot when he realized something. Why was James living with his grandparents instead of his mom and dad? What made him go to his grandparents? Sirius looked up to James and he looked up too. Sirius wondered if he should ask. His curiosity got the better of him.

"James, why do you live with your grandparents instead of your parents?"

**Cliffhanger!!! Tee Hee, I'm so evil! . What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? You decide! Review and you get to meet your favorite actor in the Harry Potter movie. Tell me and I'll put it in the next chapter. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be but they'll keep coming if you all decide to review! You KNOW you want to push the purple button psychic smirk**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey peeps! I am really sorry I didn't update sooner! (That means you Selma especially) To make up for the long await I made this chapter extra long! I mean like 10 pages on Word! That is a lot! This is going to be a little sad and I'm sorry if you feel sad when you read this! Congrats to us all! We have reached 48 reviews! I really appreciate all your support and I am happy that you like this story so much! Keep it up! I don't know how much longer this story will go but I hope it stays really long. I have this great ending for it! I know it is at least 3 more chapters so don't worry. I would like to thank these people for reviewing,**

**Mary Gooby**

**Emowolf**

**RemusSiriusJames**

**LilyHeartsMarauders**

**MilyMB**

**Selma**

**This will show who they get to meet from the Harry Potter cast,**

**David Thewlis (Remus): Mary Gooby**

**James Phelps (Fred): Emowolf**

**Oliver Phelps (George): Emowolf**

**Gary Oldman (Sirius): LilyHeartsMarauders**

**Adrian Rawlins (James): LilyHeartsMarauders**

**No one: ( Selma, MilyMB, RemusSiriusJames **

**You all rock! Thanks so much to my lovely Beta, EdwardAtThe'Disco! I LOVE you! You rock! Without further a do, let the story commence in 3…2…1…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (I wish I did;)**

**The Devastating Truth**

James rose his head very slowly and looked at Sirius. Sirius expected James to be angry but he saw that his eyes were blank and empty. The usual twinkle had gone out like a flame. This took Sirius by surprise and he flinched. Why did James look so…dead? He looked life-less, as if it had been snuffed right out of him

After about what seemed like the longest five minutes of his life, James sighed.

"You really want to know?"

Sirius only nodded.

"OK. If you really want to hear it," said James. He took a deep breath and began.

"It all started when I was born. Mum and dad were old and happy and they said I looked just like grandpa. They were old so they couldn't have another child, so that's why I am an only child. They lived happily together with me in a small cottage down near your mums and dads place."

Sirius remembered a cottage near the house that was now taken up by an old lady and her cats. Who knew that James lived near Sirius for who knows how long and nobody told him? His parents were cruel.

"We lived there for a few years until I was about three years old. We then moved to upper London into an old house. Things were normal …until that night in January. We were going to have a trip to visit grandma and grandpa, so mum went to the store to get some materials for the dish she was going to make to bring to grandpa's."

James closed his eyes as if he was trying to picture those past memories. When he looked up, his eyes were pained, but he continued.

"She came back and she was limping. Dad got up and asked her what happened? Why was she limping like that? She said she was all right and made the dish with the ingredients she bought. We headed off to my grandparents' house. I was happy, because every time we went to grandpas he would give me a lollipop, and we would play games. We had a good time, but on the way back mum collapsed and dad picked her up hastily and took her home. When we laid her on the bed she was burning hot. Dad told me to take a cloth and wet it with water. I went to the sink and wet the cloth quickly. I raced back to her room. She was sweating and throwing up; turning green. Her eyes were squeezed shut with the pain."

James stood up and looked out the window to the white, full moon outside.

He paused, trying to get a hold of himself. He looked as if he was about to cry.

When he spoke again, his voice shook.

"Dad and I could tell she was in extreme pain and was trying to hold it back, so dad asked her what happened when she went to the store. She didn't answer for a moment. She then looked up. She was in so much pain, it hurt to look at her. She said that while she was leaving the store, someone pulled her in and beat her in the bushes. She said something bit her ankle. When the thing left, she used her wand to hide the wounds and bruises but she couldn't hide the pain. However the worst pain was the bite on her ankle so that's why she was limping. When dad asked why she didn't tell him when she got home. She replied…"

James voice choked up and he swallowed back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Sirius was secretly surprised. James never cried once in front of him or Remus or Peter and now he was choking back tears. James didn't speak for a long time and when he finally composed himself enough to talk his voice was barely a whisper.

"She replied that she didn't tell him because if she did then we couldn't go to grandpa's and that I would be disappointed and that she wouldn't want that. She started throwing up again, dad called St. Mungo's, and when they got here to pick mum up her breathing became labored to the point where she would only draw the shallowest of breaths. They apparated her of course and when dad came to St. Mungo's to visit her, the healers already said that she was dead. That she had died from a rare wizard disease and there was no way to cure it. Dad was devastated and didn't care about anything else."

"The funeral was a small, quiet occasion. Grandpa and Grandma came and a few of mum's friends did, too, but no one else did. Gramps and Gran looked devastated because this was their only daughter's funeral. They expected her to outlive them. I stared at my mother in that coffin, her eyes shut and her face relaxed. I actually thought she was sleeping. Dad stood next to me, his expression emotionless. When they lifted her coffin and put it in the ground, I finally understood that she was never coming back and I cried for the first time since her death. Dad took it harder than I did. He ignored meals and forgot that I was there. After about two days of no food, I came to dad and told him I was hungry. He looked at me with the most vicious looks he ever gave me and slapped me. He told me that I was selfish and that I only cared about myself. He told me that it was my fault that mum had died and that he didn't care if I died either. He said that he never loved me and ever since the minute I was born he hated me."

"He started beating me up and I crawled to my room. I cried with the pain and the misery of my father's words. I cried from the pain of my mum's death. Every day it was like that. I would go downstairs and dad would be there on the couch drinking fire whisky while I would go sneak into the kitchen and have some food. He would get up at the sound of the refrigerator and see me taking food and beat me senseless. I would run into my room panting and do something to take my mind of matters."

Sirius couldn't believe all the stuff that James went through. He went through a lot of hardships and he looked as if he wasn't effected. Sirius could imagine the pain that James went through and shuddered at the thought. James noticed.

"You cold?" he asked.

Sirius was about to say no but he didn't want him to know that he was effected by his story.

"Yeah, do you have a heater?" said Sirius.

James smiled weakly.

"No, but I could ask Grandpa to transfigure something into a heater. Actually Gran is way better at transfiguration–"

Sirius interrupted James.

"Do you have a blanket?"

James shrugged and threw the blanket at him. Sirius draped across his shoulders and stared at James. James got the message and started again.

"Dad kept beating me and drinking and I just kept living. I started getting bruises that I feared would never go away and when I was in my room I would take out a book that I had bought from the Muggle stores called, 'Self-defense', I needed to learn how to protect myself from dad's blows. After school I would go to the store to shop for food and come home. I would put the food back when my dad was asleep, whether it was night or day. After I had done homework I would read the book and practice the defenses. That went on for 6 years. It all ended when I was grabbing something to eat and to my disdain dad was in the kitchen and caught me. He said that I shouldn't be eating at all and tried to punch me but I defended myself and he was surprised then he got angry. He tried to punch me again but I defended again and when he tried to kick me; I blocked it with a counter attack. I kicked dad in the leg and he got really mad. He got a rope and tied my hands and started punching me and kicking me until I was bleeding and coughing up blood. He smiled and said that I wasn't going to eat for a few days and he left me next to the back door. I was beat and exhausted and I knew I had to get out of here. I only knew one place to go and it was grandpa's house. I hadn't seen grandpa since the funeral and I knew he was wondering how we were doing. I blacked out and didn't wake up until midnight. I listened to hear if dad was awake and I heard a deep snoring. He was drinking deeply today. I started to go."

"I crawled towards the drawer that held a kitchen knife in it. I lifted it out of the drawer as quietly as possible, and then used it to cute the ropes that bound my hands and feet.

It took a long time. It was probably no more than ten minutes, but I was in a hurry.

When I flexed my fingers, a sharp searing pain tore through my hand down my leg. I fell to the ground. The crash made a loud sound— loud enough to wake my father. I heard him stomp down the stairs. I managed to muster up enough strength to bolt out the back door. It crashed open, and there stood my dad, the same knife I used to cut myself free with, held in his hand. There was a murderous glint, which scared my like never before. He seemed beyond reason."

He called out, "Here boy! Where are you? If you don't come out you won't live to regret it."

"It was horrible, those precious few moments. I think he was too drunk to think soberly, so, after a few more shrill hollers, he went back inside. I let out my breath, which I hadn't noticed I was holding."

Sirius knew James would kill him if he discovered anyone pitying him, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Sorry, and enraged at the way James' father treated him. He could not believe it. All this time, he thought he was better off, while James had it so much worse than he had.

James continued.

"I knew that grandpa's house was far away, and I was pretty beat up, so, I decided I would rest a little before heading on towards his house. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the ground. I slept by day and traveled by night. It took me three days to get to Grandpa's house. When I got there, it was the middle of the night and I could barely stand up. I knocked at the door three times. I pushed the knocker as hard as I could manage and I waited. Just when I thought no one would answer Gran answered the door, and with the last of my strength I whispered, 'Help me Gran', and I fell down. She screamed and Gramps came rushing to the door. He gasped and lifted me into his and Gran's bed. He told me it was going to be all right and I slipped into unconsciousness."

"I woke up in a white room and Gran was next to me. She cried out, 'Thank goodness!' hugged me, and sobbed on the bed. Gramps came in and asked whether I was all right. I said I was all right and they told me I was in St. Mungo's and when I came to their door, I was in bad shape. They asked me to tell them the whole story. So I told them everything from the day after the funeral until the day I left. They sat there listening, their faces taut. When I finally finished, they didn't say anything. We were all silent. A healer came in and checked me. He told me that I could leave later today but I should take some potion to get rid of the bruises and to help with the pain. I said all right, I asked Gran and Gramps how they were doing, and they said they were fine. When the healers said I could leave we left with a car so no one would who we really were."

Sirius heard of cars. They were those noisy things that muggles rode in to get around. He waited for James to continue.

"When we got to Gramps and Gran's house she told me to eat dinner and she made the biggest feast of all my childhood favorites. There were treacle tarts, chicken, pumpkin juice and many other things I didn't have for a long time. I ate hungrily until I was sure I couldn't eat anymore. Then, I sat down. Gran made me take the potion and it tasted horrible. I got up, thanked Gramps and Gran, and headed to the door. They stopped me and asked where I was going. I told them that I was going to find a place to live. They looked offended and made me sit down. They told me that I was going to live with them until I was old enough to get a job. I looked at them I thanked them. This was the closest to love I had ever gotten since mum died. I stayed with them and they moved the other stuff out of the jack and room and made a room for me. I stayed there until I got my letter from Hogwarts and here I am today."

Sirius was shocked James's tale. He'd been through so much, but here he was, looking like nothing in the world had happened. Sirius felt slightly appalled that James had never told any of his friends the story. But, then again, it wasn't exactly a story you'd be able to share while drinking ice-cold pumpkin juice on the banks of a river.

James looked out the window and then at the clock. It showed that it was 12:00 A.M and he said it was time to hit the sack. Sirius got his bag, took out his pajamas, and went to bed on the floor with the extra quilt and blanket he had. When Sirius was sure that James was asleep, he went across the hall to get a drink of water. When he reached the kitchen, he saw that James's grandpa was sitting on the couch staring at the lights outside. Mr. Potter looked at Sirius and smiled. Sirius smiled back and felt the urge to ask him a question. So he sat down on the chair with the cup of water.

"How did you react when James came to the door?" asked Sirius.

Mr. Potter looked at the window and it appeared as if he didn't hear his question but when Sirius was about to ask again he said,

"It was very difficult to see James like that. I thought he was dead when I got there. I was going to see his father that week any ways because we hadn't heard anything from him since the funeral, but when I saw James on the floor bleeding and bruised, I felt like I was going to murder someone. It was very hard to resist but I did and took James to the bed and told him it was going to be all right. James was my only daughter's son. If he left then she would have left, too."

Sirius could see the pain in his hazel eyes and winced but he stayed there waiting.

"We checked his temperature and saw that he had a very high fever and that if we didn't help him he would die. So, we called St. Mungo's with the owl and they came immediately. He was in the hospital and the healers were all over him. I thought Agatha would die from the pain of seeing him like that. She felt the same way I did about James, maybe a bit stronger. You know how women are like, with their maternal instincts and all. Anyhow, we waited in that room for a long while and then a healer came out and said he was all right and that he should wake up sometime soon. We went into the room and there he was sleeping soundly and safe. Agatha sat by his bedside and I asked the healers some questions. When I heard Agatha cry out I ran in and he was sitting up. I was so happy. I asked him how he was and what happened. When he finished telling us, it was a miracle I did not go and hunt that man down for what he did to my grandson. The healer came in and told him he could leave soon and that he needed to take a potion. We got out and when we got home, Agatha made a huge dinner of James's favorite childhood foods. He ate savagely but Agatha didn't care. She was too happy to care about his manners. When he took his potion, he gagged and thanked us. Then he headed for the door. We stopped him and were shocked to think that he would be going to back to his father's house, so we asked where he was going just to make sure, but he told us that he was going to find another place to live. We were offended and told him that he was going to stay with us until he was old enough to get a job and go live by himself. He had tears in his eyes and he thanked us."

"We moved the things in the Jack room and made it his room. He talked to us often and we started feeling like we had a child again. It was wonderful. I remember the first time James began showing sign of being gifted.

He was sitting in his room doodling on a piece of paper. I think he was concentrating quite hard on the pictures. Then the paper and pencils around him lifted in the air and flew around him. He ran to us and showed us. We told him that he would be getting some thing soon. His face lit up and he looked excited.

The letter came in the summer after his eleventh birthday and he seemed to be thrilled that he was going to be a wizard. We went shopping, making sure to purchase all that was listed to be bought.

When it was time to get on the Hogwarts Express he looked at us and told us he would make us proud. He got on the train and waved at us as it puffed away. I will never forget that day. He had made us proud, and he still does. Even though his grades aren't as high as his skill in the Quidditch field…"

Sirius laughed and Mr. Potter did, too.

"Ha ha, you better get a tissue, you are crying," said Mr. Potter.

Sirius touched his felt and felt the traitor tears. He wiped them and laughed again. He remembered the first time he met James.

They met on the train. Sirius was one of the last people on board and James's compartment was the only one empty so he sat there. James was playing with his wand and he accidentally swiped paint across the wall. Sirius laughed and asked James how he did that and he showed him and did it again. Sirius tried and they smeared paint all over the wall. They asked each other their names and became friends. They met Remus and Peter in the dormitory.

Sirius got up and went up the stairs into James's bedroom. He felt excited for the adventures tomorrow might bring in, and with that prospective in mind, he fell into a deep, dream-less slumber.

**A/N: What do you think? Was it good or bad? Do I need to improve anything? This time I didn't leave you guys at a total cliffhanger so that is good right? Okay I left you at a partial cliffhanger. :) I am also really sorry that it was a sad chapter but it reveals a lot! The next chapter might come up soon. I hope at least. Depends on how fast I think of the next chapter and how fast I type and how fast my Beta can edit my story. This time anyone who reviews can be a character for a day. Tell me what the character is so I can type it in the next chapter! Yay! You might want to choose a character you haven't chosen before. ; P See ya all very soon! **


	9. Another Authors Note

Hey Peeps

Hey Peeps. This isn't a chapter and I know you really want to kill me but I am having some problems. We transferred our service and we got a new computer and I am still getting used to it so that is why I haven't updated in a long time. I am really sorry about that and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can, OK? Again I am sorry for the inconvenience. 

**My beta is also having trouble sending me the edited stories due to a virus on her computer and the fact that she is moving, so that's another reason why I can't update. We will get back to you guys ASAP. Thanks for all the reviews and we look forward to seeing more! Until next time!**

**BellaBunny1292**

**Bells**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE THE BEGINNING FO THE SUMMER AND I AM SORRY! I promise I will do better! And I am especially sorry to Selma! Hehe, I know you REALLY wanted the chapter and now I posted it. My beta reader is currently unavailable so that's why I didn't update faster. But the good thing is that I finally updated. This chapter, unfortunately, is sort of slow. It doesn't have TOO much action but enough to keep you satisfied. (I would like to thank these people for reviewing the last chapter even though I haven't updated in like FOREVER. And they get to be these characters for a day.**

**Mary Gooby: Garlic Bread. Just kidding (hope you enjoyed the garlic bread)**

**LilyHeartsMarauders: idk but I guess James or Sirius**

**MilyMB: Lily Evans**

**Selma192837465: Lily Evans (Finally updated)**

**NavyBlueDreamsandKhakithoughts: James and Sirius**

**DollyMixRockOutLoud: Luna Lovegood (Love your reviews buddy!)**

**You rock! Thanks Edward'AtTheDisco! You're an awesome beta reader! Chapter goes on in 3…2…1…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Acceptance**

Sirius awoke the next morning to a cloudy, dark day. He almost didn't remember the events from last night but they rushed back to his head and he sat up in bed. He looked to James's bed but he wasn't there. Sirius looked at the time and read 8:00 A.M. James never wakes up at this time unless it was for school or a special event. Could the story have affected him that bad?

Sirius got up and stretched. He changed into a pair of old jeans and a T-shirt and went downstairs. He smelled eggs and bacon as he entered the kitchen. He found Mrs. Potter cooking and Mr. Potter sitting on an armchair reading The Daily Prophet…but he couldn't find James. Where was he? Was he avoiding him?

Sirius asked Mrs. Potter if she needed help. She told him to put out the dishes for her. While Sirius did that, he wondered about James and his strange behavior. Mrs. Potter waved her wand and the bacon and eggs flew to the table along with the orange juice and milk. They all went to sit down and Sirius waited for James to come but he didn't. Mrs. and Mr. Potter already started eating but Sirius didn't touch his food.

Five minutes passed and James still didn't arrive. His stomach growled hungrily but he ignored it. Mr. Potter said,

"Sirius, Why aren't ya eating? Aren't ya hungry?"

Sirius replied with,

"I am but I want to eat with James as well, Mr. Potter."

Mr. Potter stopped eating, put down his fork, and stared at Sirius for a while. After a few minutes he said,

"James is going through a hard time and won't be here for a while. Why don't you give him some time alone? We can do something else instead. I need some help cleaning out the attic…"

Sirius was shocked. James was going through a hard time? Is it because he brought back a hard memory? Was it his fault?

Mr. Potter was waiting for Sirius to answer so he nodded and said,

"Sure thing Mr. Potter. It will be fun."

Mr. Potter looked intently at Sirius and said,

"Please, call me Grandpa or Gramps, whichever you prefer. Let's start after we finish eating so finish eating. Your food is getting cold."

Sirius smiled and started to eat. It was delicious but the fact that James was shaken up scared him. He was always so confident. It was sad that one thing could affect him so seriously.

When Sirius finished, his dish flew away from him and into the sink where it was being cleaned by a bewitched brush. Mr. Potter led him upstairs (Sirius had to help him) and to a door on the ceiling. Mr. Potter pulled an invisible cord and the door opened followed by a ladder. Mr. Potter started climbing and Sirius followed close behind.

They entered a large room with many items scattered around the floors and walls. There was everything from trunks to pictures to clothes in there. Sirius was instantly curious and started looking through the things fervently. He found an old shawl and a pearl necklace. He was about to look at an old wig but Mr. Potter brought him to a trunk and told him to start organizing while he worked on the trunk in the corner. Sirius could ask questions whenever he liked and needed to.

Sirius shrugged and started to organize the trunk. He pulled out an old shawl and a pair of shoes that had holes in them. He pulled out other stuff such as jewelry and ties until he reached the bottom of the trunk, which contained old photos and albums. Sirius furrowed his brow and picked up the first album that was labeled, "Wedding Pages" and flipped to the first page.

The first page contained a picture of a tall, skinny man with brown eyes, straight, dark brown hair, and a full smiling face. He was waving at the camera and blushing as if he were embarrassed. Sirius thought he looked vaguely familiar. It was as if he saw him somewhere before. He pondered on that and then flipped to the next page and the next. Each page had a picture of people smiling or laughing that didn't look at all familiar to him.

After flipping through a few pages, he stopped at a picture of a man with semi-grey messy hair, hazel eyes, and glasses…Sirius realized who it was in an instant. It was a younger version of Mr. Potter and next to him was Mrs. Potter. Sirius became curious so he flipped to the next page and there was a picture of the same man in the first photograph and a beautiful woman in a wedding dress. She was dancing a waltz and smiling at the camera at the same time. The woman had hazel eyes, a heart-shaped face, jet-black hair, and the same smile that James had…

Sirius closed the book and picked up the next album labeled, "Baby Days" and flipped to the first page. On the first page was a picture of a large house that looked familiar. Sirius recognized it as the house that was down the block from his house. Instantly curious, Sirius turned to the next page and found a picture of the man and the woman hugging each other inside the living house of the spacious house. The next picture had the woman cooking with a wooden spoon in her hand and Mrs. Potter tasting the food secretly. The page had a picture of the man and Mr. Potter talking with a Daily Prophet on the table. The next page had a picture of the man and woman in the hospital with a child in their arms. Sirius turned the next page fervently and found a small boy laughing and holding his mother and father's hand. The small boy had jet-black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses.

That's it.

This was James and his parents.

His mother and father.

Sirius closed the book and sat there, shocked. Did James know these albums and photos were here? Did he know that what was left of his childhood was here in his grandparents attic?

"Ha, I see you found the albums. I was looking for those."

Sirius jumped up in surprise and saw Mr. Potter standing right over him. Sirius took some time to slow his breathing and said,

"Yes, I did and they were…"

Sirius stopped at a loss of words and looked at his shoes. Mr. Potter said,

"She was wonderful, you know? Very lively and sweet. That was before…you know. James's father was fine as well but I didn't know he was like that on the inside."

Sirius looked up at Mr. Potter and said,

"She is beautiful and looks almost exactly like James. She must have been really nice. I would have liked to meet her."

Mr. Potter paused and said,

"Sirius, there might be a way you can. How about you go visit her grave? It's down the road, through the forest, and inside a cemetery. It's bewitched so that only witches and wizards can see it. Here, I'll give you some flowers."

Mr. Potter took out his wand, pointed it at a pile of dead flowers, brought them back to life, and gave them to Sirius.

Sirius went to James's room, changed into presentable clothes, and went out the door. Sirius followed the path that Mr. Potter instructed him to go on and soon came to the cemetery. He saw the tombstone that Mr. Potter described to him and walked toward it.

He bent down and read the inscription on it.

"Here lies Elizabeth Potter. Daughter, wife, and loving mother of one child."

The tombstone was in the shape of a heart and had a witch's hat on the top on the stone. It had the date of birth and death and was decorated with a design of a flower the looked like a rose. Sirius looked at the tombstone and the pictures in the attic flashed through his head. He saw James's mum smiling and looking so happy. Sirius then started saying in a low voice,

"I know that you are James's mum and that you died to make him happy but even though it was tough it shows that you really cared. You cared about your child's well being and happiness more than your own. You must have been really selfless to be able to do that. That's what everyone says and I believe them. James is my best buddy and I feel the pain that he goes through. My mum and dad hate me so much that they threatened to kill me. And they like my younger brother more than me. They said if I am friends with Remus then they'll hurt both of us. They only care about family honor and they will do anything to get it. I'm glad I met James. Without him my life would be terrible. Your son really misses you and I will do everything in my power to make him feel better. May you rest in peace."

Sirius placed the flowers on the ground in front of the tombstone and imagined James's mum right there with him.

Just then he heard a rustling sound from the bushes and a voice came out.

"That was a mighty nice thing you did there, Sirius. You really do understand how I feel."

Sirius turned around and James was right there in front of him. He walked towards Sirius and stood right next to him with his hands behind his back. Sirius said,

"James. There you are."

James looked at Sirius and smiled. He said,

"Thanks buddy. It was real nice that you did. I feel so much better. It's as if a weight was lifted of my shoulders."

Sirius smiled and said,

"No problem buddy. Without you I would have been in Slytherin and friends with Snivelus."

James laughed and said,

"God forbid. No way would that happen in a million years. Let's go back to my place. I'm starving and Grams said she would make chicken today."

Sirius laughed and felt lighter then he ever did before. They left the cemetery with the flowers on the tombstone and a hardship behind them.

**A/N: What did you think? Was it good? Please provide constructive criticism! If you are thinking this is the last chapter then you are wrong. There is something dark that's going to happen soon and you will only be able to find out if you continue to read! So stick around! Anyone who reviews will get ice cream! Yay! Review! Press the purple button! I know you want to! **


End file.
